Allie's Story
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Please R&R! Allie thought she was perfect: she was popular, had tons of friends, was a straight A student, she was head cheerleader and cocaptain of her volleyball squad. Full summary inside.
1. Love Lost In The Night

**Full Summary: **Allie thought she was perfect: she was popular, had tons of friends, was a straight A student, she was head cheerleader and co-captain of her volleyball squad. Then after a date with the cutest senior, Allie's rep is ruined. She is so depressed that Allie does the unthinkable. Now her family and friends are a wreck. When Sam goes into the Ghost Zone to find Allie, she tells her to leave because of the horrible monster the resides there. Now it's Danny's job to fight the monter, but he may not ever see the human world again.

Allie sits by her window in her house in warm, sunny, New York. She is watching her brothers are playing football in the backyard. She's lonely now since her boyfriend, Michael, just broke up with her. What's a girl to do while her heart's broken? Her mom knocks on her door lightly.

"Allie, honey, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine Mom!" she snaps back.

_(Allie walks over to her door and slams it in Sam's face)_

"_(from downstairs)_ Honey, come here, will you?" Danny calls out.

_(Sam goes downstairs with a frown on her face and sits down next to Danny, with her hands buried in her face)_

"_(puts his arm around Sam) _Sam, sweetie, don't take it too hard. Remember in ninth grade how that Tyler guy went out with you, but then dumped you the day after?"

This was true. Sam could not forget the day Tyler said to her in the hallway, _"I'm sorry Sam. It's not gonna work. We're through."_ Then she was sobbing so hard her eyes were tearing red after a while. For she had liked Tyler. A lot.

"_(waves hand in front of Sam while she's reminiscing) _Sam? Hello! Sam? You there?" Danny says softly.

Sam smiles. She grabs Danny and plants a big one on him. They both smile.

"Ew, gross!" Alex, their 12-year-old announced.

"Mom, Dad, please. Not in front of the baby," Allie says glaring at them.

As she says this, James, their two-year-old crawls by. Allie picks her up.

"I have to go to school and face the music. See ya." she says. Allie heads for the door.

"_(after Allie leaves)_ Poor girl," Sam announces.

"Yeah. Um, speaking of which, Alex, where's your brother?" Danny asks

"_(points outside)_ In the tree. _(calls out)_ Hey, Tim! Get in here! We're late for school! _(Normal voice)_ I'll be in the shower." He goes upstairs.

"I guess we're alone now, huh?" Sam asks

"Guess so."


	2. Suspicious Date

As she was walking to school with Leah, her best friend, they heard something rustling in the bushes. They peered into it and saw two figures. The two girls stepped back in horror. It was Michael and Elaine making out.

Allie called out, "How could you?!"

"Allie, hold up. I _dumped_ you. We're done."

Elaine stands up. "Hold on. You _dumped_ poor Allie? She's so sweet, how could you do that? She's one of my friends!"

"Then why'd you kiss Mike?" Allie questions

"_He_ kissed _me_!" Elaine shots back

The fight went on all through first period.

"_(as the two rush to their lockers)_ At least we can still make it in time for English." Leah says, panting.

"We already missed art. How unfortunate of us."

"Well, it's all Mike's fault."

"True dat."

The girls laugh as they reach their lockers.

At the end of the school day, Allie runs to her locker to grab her backpack, for she and Leah have a Laguna Beach rerun marathon tonight.

"Hey," Allie looks up from her books. She knows that voice. It's Nick.

"Oh, hi Nick. What's up?"

"The ceiling." Kind of corny, but when he says it, it's not.

"So, what brings you here to talk to an little mortal like me?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

She knew what he was going to ask. He never talked to her unless it was to get the history homework. "It's on chapter eight, pages seventy through one hundred and nine."

"That's not what I wanted to ask you. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um, no. Not really. But aren't you going out with Chelsea?"

"Nah, we broke up a whiles ago. So, what do you say? You wanna go out to dinner with me?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." He walks away.

"Yes!" She thinks to herself _"Oh, no! Leah and I have our Monday night Laguna Beach marathon tonight! I can't miss that! We've been doing that ever since seventh grade!"_

Allie walks home, confused. What should she do? Will Leah understand? Maybe she will.

"_(as Allie walks in) _Hey, honey, how was your day?" Danny asks

"Great." Allie mutters as she storms up to her room.

"Did you get a word out of her?" Sam asks

"Not a thing."

"I'm worried about her, Danny. She's been acting worse since Michael broke up with her. Maybe we should hold off on the news?"

"I think that's a good idea."


	3. Reputation: Ruined

That night, Allie went over to Leah's house and told her, her problem.

"So, can we do it tomorrow night?"

"Of course! Why didn't you say you had a date with Nick Gerring?"

"I dunno. Le, why do these things happen to me?"

"I don't know, Al, but it's okay."

"I know! But I'm still not over Mike yet."

"You'll be fine! I can tell. Now, let's go pick out your outfit."

Later that night, after the date. Allie and Nick are standing at Allie's front steps.

"I had fun tonight." Allie says

"I did too." Nick says uninterested

"So, I guess I'll see you in History tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you will."

Nick leans in and kisses her.

"Well, good night." Allie says

"Night." He says then runs to his car

Allie walks inside.

"_(looking up from his papers)_ So, how was your date?" Danny asks

"Fine. I'm gonna go check on Jimmy."

"Hmm, that's weird. Allie _never_ wants to check on her brothers." Sam says

"I told you dating affects you. I don't want my daughter being out with pimps like that!"

"Honey, come on, be reasonable."

The next day at New York High, Allie walks through the hallways next to Leah and Jess, her two best friends. Around them, snickering and whispering is heard.

"So, how was your date?" Jess finally asks

"Great. _(whispers)_ We kissed."

"No way." Leah says, arriving at her locker

"Way."

James walks up to Allie. "So when's the baby due? Ha!" He walks away.

"Huh?"

"Hey Allie! Great picture!" Michael taunts

"What are you talking about?"

"This! _(Shows school newspaper with front page of a doctored photo of Allie doing sexual stuff with some guy)_"

"How did you get this?!" Allie screams

"Nick brought it in yesterday. He said he paid his brother to spy on you two and take pictures of you two."

Allie runs away crying. She's been hurt, betrayed and humiliated in one period.


	4. Tragic Accident

When Allie gets home, she runs up to her room, crying. Now that Nick had humiliated her, she was too embarrassed to look like herself anymore. So, she chopped off her beautiful, long brown hair, ripped out her contacts, and tore off all her Nick posters off her wall. No, she's not a stalker. He's a male model.

Sam walks in. "Honey? Are you okay? I heard screaming."  
"I'm fine Mother! Get out of my room!" Pushes Sam out the door and slams it shut.  
"Something is definitely wrong with that girl." She goes downstairs, upset.  
"What's wrong now?" Danny asks  
"Allie won't talk to me. I think there's something really wrong!" Sam cries  
"Sam, honey, she's fifteen. She can take care of herself." Danny reassures her  
"I know, but, (sighs) I just don't understand her sometimes. Why can't she tell me? I went through the same things as she did!"  
"She's a big girl, let her deal with it on her own, if she needs you, she can get you. End of story."  
"You're right."

Every day for the next six months, Allie sat in her room and moped. She discontinued to play volleyball and cheerlead, her favorite things to do. Her grades were dropping from all A's to C's, D's and F's. Sam was really worried. And worst of all, Allie stopped eating. She was getting desperately thin. Sam begged her to get help. But Allie refused. Every night, Sam would pray and pray that Allie would get better soon. But soon, it would get worse.

It was right before spring break, when she and Leah were going to take their first road trip together to Myrtle Beach in Virginia. Leah's sister and brother-in-law lived there so they agreed to take the two in for a week.

Then suddenly, when Sam was bringing laundry into Allie's room, her worst nightmare became alive. Allie was hanging by a belt from her closet door. She rushed over to Allie to try and save her but she knew it was too late. Allie was dead. Sam hugged the poor girl and sobbed. She called Danny to Allie's room when he saw that his only daughter, was dead. He too started to cry. Danny loved Allie and never thought she'd go this far.  
"She's never coming back," Sam cried, "I should've watched the signs. It's all my fault."  
"Sam, sweetie, it's not your fault. This was clearly because of something else." Danny says, "I'll ask around."

For days, Danny asked all around town and no one seemed to know how or why Allie killed herself. Finally, the couple went to Leah, her best friend. Surely she would know.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I don't know why Allie would do this, it's so unlike her."  
"Leah, do you remember any incidents involving Allie or if anyone did anything to her?" Danny asks solemnly

Then it hits her, that day back in October. The day that Nick Gerring humiliated her in front of the entire school.

"I do remember something. Back in October, this guy, Nick, asked Allie if she'd go out with him. Of course, she said yes." Leah replies  
"Go on." Danny says  
"So, that night, Nick gave a photo of Allie to the school paper and they doctored it to show Allie doing something totally explicit. The next day at school, everyone saw the paper and Allie was ruined."  
"Oh, my poor baby." Sam says, crying  
"Anything else?" Danny questions  
"No, sir, that's it."  
"Alright, thank you, Ms. Branson. You were a good help."  
"Anytime Mr. Fenton."


	5. Leah's Secret Life

The first day back at school after Allie's death was hard for Leah. They'd known each other since grade two. She was sure that everyone was going to be talking about it in homeroom. Leah had never gone to school alone before. Allie was always there with her to make her laugh and be her friend. Now that Allie was dead, there was no going back. She had to face this alone now. She had to face her fears. Leah just wanted to get the day over with so she could go watch her Laguna Beach marathon alone for the first time in five years.

"_(to herself)_ Alright, Branson, we have to get through at least Frankel's class. If I can get to his class, I'll be fine. Great. Al, I need you!"

Leah is walking into the doors of New York High, when her classmates see her they begin whispering. One girl, Jenna, a sophomore, walks up to Leah.

"Leah, I'm _so_ sorry about what happened. If you need to talk, you can come to me." Jenna says softly

"Do I _know_ you?" Leah replies angrily. She runs away to her locker. For she did have known Jenna since she moved here when Leah was in sixth grade.

Later, after going through all her classes bawling her eyes out, Leah walks home alone. _I better get used to this. For this'll be the routine I'll be doing everyday after school for the rest of my life_, Leah said to herself.

This would be the routine for Leah for the next three months: walk home slowly from school, get something to eat, do homework, go into closet and cut self. Leah felt so bad for blabbing about what happend to Allie that she began to think that it was _her_ fault. Everyday, Leah would crawl up in her closet and cut herself. She would never stoop so low as to kill herself. Cutting was perfectly fine to Leah. So embarrassed about the accident, she quit the cheerleading squad, resigned as softball captain, and left her great job as a dancer at Cleopatra Night Club. Her parents became extremely worried, for like Allie, Leah also said that she was okay and nothing was wrong.

"Really Mom," Leah says as she's doing her algebra homework, "I'm fine."

"Leah, honey, look at you. You've been cooped up in here too long. It's a beautiful, warm, sunny day out, why don't you put a tank top and jeans and go outside for a bit?" her mother asks quietly

Leah looks out the window. "Nah," she answers, "I have to finish my homework and I have to start on my history project."

"Alright, sweetie, call if you need anything. But tomorrow you have to go outside." Leah's mom says as she's leaving

"I'll think about it." Leah says without looking up from her work

The door closes. Leah scrambles into the closet and pulls out her scissors.

"I'm a bad girl." And she gives herself the first cut of the day with the sharp blade. "It's all my fault that Allie's dead." Cut. "No one likes a traitor. And that's what I did to Allie." Slash. "_(Leah starts crying)_ Allie's never coming back and it's all my fault." Cut.

The first drops of blood slide down her arm as they mix with her tears that fell there.

"I'm sorry, Allie, it's all my fault you're dead. I'll never forget you."


	6. Danger In The Ghost Zone

Sam and Danny are sitting on their bed, Sam is sobbing about Allie.

"Sam, there's nothing we can do, Allie's dead and burried. It's over." Danny says, trying to calm his wife.

"Danny! How can you say that?! Allie was your only daughter! How can you just let that go?"

"I can't. I won't deny the fact that she's gone, but I'm not letting it take over my life."

"_(starts crying)_ I miss my little baby." Sam burries her head on Danny's chest

"I know, honey, I know you miss her. But hey, _(picks her head up) _I know something that might cheer you up."

"What?" Sam says as her eyes glitter

"Come with me. _(holds out his hand)_" Sam takes his hand and he transforms into Danny Phantom. He flies them down to his lab and shows Sam the ghost portal.

"_(shocked)_ Danny, this is amazing! How did you make this?"

"Oh, something I did in my spare time." He opens the portal. "Go, find Allie. See her so you can be happy again. I want to see your smile again. I missed it."

Sam kisses Danny.

"I've missed that too."

Sam laughs lightly. She walks into the Ghost Zone.

Hours later, Sam is floating aimlessly trying to find her beloved daughter.

"Mom?" A ghostly voice says. The voice is familiar.

"Allison?" Sam says. No one calls Allie that except Sam and sometimes Danny. "Is that you?"

A figure appears out of the shadows. It's Sam's beautiful, but dead, daughter, Allie.

Sam flies over to Allie and tries to hug her but she phases right through her.

"Wha-what happened?" Sam asks, almost crying

"Mom, I'm a ghost now, you just phase through me in here." Allie screeches

"Wh-why?" Sam cries

"I don't know, Mom. But you have to leave. There's danger here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You have to leave. Now. Go! _(Allie uses ghostly wail on Sam, thus pushes her out of the Ghost Zone back into Danny's lab)_"

"Sam?" Danny says when he sees his wife fall out of the portal

"I couldn't save her." Danny picks up her head

"What are you talking about?"

"Allie's in trouble and I couldn't save her." Sam sits up

"If there was something going on in the Ghost Zone, I'd know about it."

"So you're saying that Allie's delutional now?"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, but it's a theory."

Sam gets up. "I have to save her."

"Sam, now you're talking crazy."

"No, I'm not. Something's going on there and I need to find out what!" She tries to go back into the Ghost Zone

Danny grabs her. "No! Sam, I'm not losing you too!"

"I have to do this, I have to save my baby!" Sam cries

"Sam! Wake up! She's dead! She killed herself months ago! It's over! She's never coming back!"

Sam stared at him for a few moments and fell to her knees sobbing.

"You're right."

Danny kneels down next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Sam _(he sighs)_, let _me_ do this. I can save her."

"Danny, you can't. You said yourself that they're nothing wrong in the Ghost Zone!"

"I'll check to see what's wrong tonight. Now, you go and get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Sam says. She kisses Danny goodnight and walks up the hidden stairs to her room.

The next morning, Sam walked down the hidden stairs to her husband's secret lab in her purple terry cloth robe.

"Morning honey _(she yawns)_. Did you find out any-_(sees Danny all messed up)_ ---thing?! What happened to you?!"

Danny turns around, revealing his black and blue shiner and his bleeding head. "I went into the Ghost Zone during the night. Allie was right. There's a horrible monster in there. And it's my job to fight him."

"No!" Sam cries, "You don't have to do this! It's not real! Allie's not in danger! You can't leave me," Sam sobs into his chest.

"I have to do this. I'm the protector of our world _and_ theirs."

"But you don't even live in there! I don't wanna lose you!"

"Don't worry, Sam, I'll come back. I'll be back. I won't let you lose me like we lost Allie. If I die, I'll die heroically."

Danny goes upstairs to go and train for his fight.

Sam falls down and bawls her eyes out.


	7. Where Is He?

A week later, Danny is trained and ready to save the realms where his ghost half was born. He wasn't sure if he wanted t do this, but he knew it was his job to save them. Sam took the boys down to the lab and they waited at portal for Danny.

"Mommy? Why are we here?" little Jimmy asked, slightly babbling

"Your daddy has to go somewhere for a while." Sam replied

"But why are we _here_?" Tim asked

"Dad is leaving from here and wanted to say goodbye." Sam said, with tears rolling down her eyes.

For this may be the last time she sees her husband.

Finally, Danny appears down the stairs with the Fenton battle suit. Not the one that he'd blown up, the one that _he_ built.

"Danny, you don't have to do this. You can stay here and be with us, your family who needs you."

"Sam, I already told you, I have to do this. It's my job. I love you." He kisses her. He then wraps his arms around her.

"I love you too Danny," Sam says, crying

"I'll miss you every day I'm gone."

"So will I." They kiss again.

"_(to Alex)_ Hey, big guy, since I'm gonna be gone for a while, you're gonna get to be the man of the house while I'm gone."

"I'll miss you Dad." They hug.

"I'll miss you too, Al," Danny says, "You too Tim." Group hug.

Sam gives Danny little Jimmy to hold.

"Don't grow up too fast, okay?"

"I'll try," Jimmy says

"Dont kill yourself." Sam says, locking him in a last embrace, "Please come back."

"I will, Sam, I'll be back."

They kiss for a final time.

"Take care of yourself." Sam says, softly.

"I will."

Danny hugs her and then walks over to his battle suit and climbs into it. He transforms into Danny Phantom as does his suit. Danny waves goodbye and walks into the portal.

"Goodbye Danny, I'll always love you."

In the Ghost Zone, hours later.

He looks back. "Well, this is it, I may not ever see my family ever again."

Another few hours later, he sees a ghostly figure that looks like his deceased daughter.

"Allie?" he asks

The figure turns around, it's Allie alright, but her face is all dead and molten and digusting.

She reaches out and hisses, "Daddy... Daddy... You couldn't save me..."

"Allie, what happened?!" Danny screams

"It's all Ryder's fault," Allie screeches

"Who's Ryder?"

"Ryder Lightning. The monster you saw last week. He's taking our souls away, one by one and turning us into monsters."

"Where is he?"

"Daddy! No! You can't do this!" the girl cries out

"I have to. Where is he?"

"He's making his way towards the Realms of the Far Frozen so he can take over the people and use their ice powers to freeze the whole Ghost Zone and destroy all of its contents and people."

"How do you know all this?"

"Everyone knows. Daddy, you can't do this. It's too dangerous."

"I'm sorry, honey, I have to. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy. But he's too strong to defeat. You can't do it!"

"Obviously he's never met Danny Phantom."

"True. Dad, please don't go."

Danny didn't listen. He continued his journey to find Ryder and defeat him.

Days later, while still searching for Ryder, Danny finds himself caught in the middle of another crisis: he was running out of power.

"I can do this. I'll have to rest for a few hours and then continue my search. Ryder _has_ to be around here somewhere." And just then, Danny passes out of a flying land mass.

By the time Danny woke up, half the Ghost Zone's civilians' souls were taken away.

"I can't let anymore souls be taken away." Danny said to himself

Danny was so angry with himself that he used up almost all the power, that he just gained, to find Ryder and destroy him.


	8. Fight Of Death

Danny finally reached Ryder's lair the next day. This might be his final day alive, he told himself. But that wouldn't get in his way. Ryder was an extremely powerful ghost.

Danny stood at the gates. "Well," he sighed, "it's now or never." He flew into the castle and broke the doors and found Ryder sitting on his throne, flirting with Ember, who was sitting on his lap, laughing.

"Ew, it's you." Ember says

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Ember floats toward Danny. "You could say he and I share the same qualities."

"We both want to take over these realms." Ryder cackles

"Well, _I _want to stop you from stealing anymore souls and kick your butt!"

"Fine, then!" Ryder yells, "I accept your challenge!"

There is a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. Ryder disappears.

"Ha, I showed him! I scared him good!"

"Not quite." Ember says and points to behind him.

"He's right behind me isn't he?"

Ember nods. "Oh yeah."

Danny turns around and Ryder is standing there, in full battle armor. Danny was no match for him.

He's way too powerful, Danny thought to himself.

Just then, Ryder's staff appeared in his hand.

Oh, shit, Danny thought. I'm dead.

Ryder screams as he makes a huge lightning bolt appear from the staff and made it go straight towards Danny.

Danny dodged it just in time.

Now it was Danny's turn. He made an atom-like ghost ray come from his fist.

It barely hurt Ryder when it hit him.

Oh, God, Danny thought. There's _no way_ I can defeat him.

After many vigorous hours of the battle, Danny was almost dead.

"_This _is the best that you can do? Ha! You're such a _loser_. You'll _never_ be able to defeat me." Ryder laughs, Ember joins him in the laughter

Danny's eyes flare green.

"Do... Not... Call... Me... A... Loser!" Just then Danny let out almost all of his energy, knocking Ryder almost-unconscious.

Ember ran over to her master and helped him up.

"Come on, Ry, you can do it! He's just a little kid! You can beat him easy!" Ember says softly

Ryder gets up and throws many ice beams at Danny. He dodges them.

"Alright, he's already got the ice powers." Danny looks up. "But so do I." He looks at his hands: iceballs were forming in his hands. "Try this on for size!" Danny throws an iceball at Ryder, which had a portable portal in it.

Danny uses one last ghostly wail on Ryder, before he disappears.

Ryder is gone in the blink of an eye.

Danny and Ember start walking out of the castle.

"Wait a minute, if you put a portal in there, wouldn't Ry be transported back here or to your world?"

"Nope. I programmed that portal to transport him to Level Zero. He won't be back for a while."

Ember hits him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you _wanted_ to be away from Ryder."

"No! He's my beau! He was gonna marry me soon!"

"Oh, shit."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ember yells as she blasts Danny with a powerful blast.

Danny didn't have any energy left, so he passed out at Ryder's gates. And Ember took his battle suit. For now, he'd never be able to leave the Ghost Zone since he was on the verge of dying. If he didn't wake up soon, he'd be dead.

But Danny never woke up, he died right there at Ryder's castle. He died saving his daughter and a whole other world. Allie found her father at the gates when she was roaming the Ghost Zone. She brought him back to the portal to his lab and called out to Sam. She came running down the hidden stairs and saw Allie floating there with her dead husband in her arms. Allie gently laid Danny on the ground of the lab and Sam picked up his head gently.

"Is he alive?" Sam asked

Allie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mom. He's gone. He'll be with me now. I'm sorry."

She reached her hand to touch Sam's but her hand just phased through. Now both of them were crying.

"I'll be back, I promise." Allie flew off into the Ghost Zone back to her home.

And she did come back. Allie returned to Sam after three months. By then, Sam had built a machine that could make a ghost come back to life. She pointed it at Allie. The Ghost of Allie looked like her, but a lot scarier. Sam pressed a button and a huge flash of light emerged from the machine towards Allie. Within seconds, Allie looked like she did six months ago: pretty, perky and alive. Immediately, Sam hugged Allie to make sure she was really there. Allie didn't phase through Sam, she was alive again. They found Danny Phantom (when Danny died his two halves were split and the ghost half stayed in the Ghost Zone, while the other half was burried), and tried to use it on him. But it failed, since Danny had died in the Ghost Zone, not Earth. The machine couldn't bring back ghosts who died in the Ghost Zone. They were so upset that they couldn't bring Danny back to life, but Sam was glad that her daughter was alive again. She hugged Allie again, just because she was glad that Allie was alive and with her.


End file.
